


Don't Appal Me

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华短篇集 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	Don't Appal Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/gifts).



John从那个废弃工厂带回邻居男孩的那一天，他遇到了Sherlock。那时Sherlock正在他十几码的距离外熟睡，蜷缩着身体，黑色卷发已经看上去有好几周没洗过了，每一缕都沾着灰土。Sherlock把他的脸埋在了臂弯里遮挡射进房间的阳光，但并不妨碍John一瞬间就认出了对方是他的侦探。  
他也已经有一个月没联系过对方了。而他对Sherlock说好的原谅其实并不能将所有过去都一笔勾销，好在他们二人心知肚明，Sherlock没有费心来联系他，而John也对此心存感激。但他没有想到会在这里遇到Sherlock，一时间汗浸湿了双手，John用了数秒决定了带着那男孩直接离开。  
但等他拉着男孩起身的时候，他发现Sherlock一直在看着自己，没有像之前那样埋着脸谁睡熟。John背后的汗毛竖起，他的嗓子紧绷发不出声音来。  
“嗨，John，”Sherlock低沉的嗓音震得John胸口生疼，“你不是来找我的。”  
当然不是。但朋友不能这么说。“我没想到你在这儿，Sherlock。”  
“现在你知道了。”  
他们俩就那么对视着，矮小的John想尽力保持着那个意识不清的男孩的平衡，站得非常辛苦。但John觉得更辛苦的是，注视着Sherlock嗑药之后那不复以往的目光，Sherlock曾有一双炯炯有神的眼睛，而现在却浸染了浑浊的暗影。  
“等我把这个男孩送回家，我就来接你好吗？我没办法同时照顾你们两个。”  
Sherlock听了这话就像是受到极大冒犯那样愤怒起身：“我不需要你来照顾。”  
但Sherlock的确在药物的影响下有些走路不稳，John面对两个吸毒者实在无暇抽身，他请求Sherlock在这里等他，他的车就在楼下，等他把男孩送上车很快就会来接Sherlock。  
没等Sherlock拒绝或是同意，John生拉硬拽着要男孩快点离开，当John满头大汗把男孩塞进后座，他听到了一声巨响，回头Sherlock已经从消防梯上下来跳进了垃圾箱中。  
“Sherlock！别！”  
Sherlock充耳不闻，他拉起了兜帽，转身离开了这里。

John几乎是以最快的速度将那个男孩送回他哭泣的母亲家中，回到那个工厂，就算他早料到不可能找到对方，但他还是不顾危险跑遍了每一个房间的每一个角落，询问了他能找到的每一个还算清醒的人。但得到信息少之又少，他们只知道那人叫Shezza，总能搞到足够的货，但攻击性强且脾气暴躁，没有人愿意与他深交。  
这些信息并没能帮助John早点找到他，就算联系了Mycroft也没有。最后焦虑了一夜一天的John在第二日傍晚接到了Hudson太太的电话，那个侦探回来了，但情况比之前每一次都糟糕。  
John立马丢掉手上的工作赶了过去，当站在了221B的门口却犹豫了，之前那些担忧和愤怒被自己的顾虑和恐惧吞并，这扇门后的Sherlock还是他认识的Sherlock吗？如果不是的话，该如何面对他呢。他害怕之前Sherlock注视他的眼神，害怕Sherlock同他说话的语气，不仅仅是陌生，更多的是敌意。  
但他没办法和任何人承认他害怕自己最好的朋友。Hudson太太顶着哭红的眼睛将John迎进了门，指了指楼上，连声音都没敢发出。John拥抱了一下Hudson太太，此时Sherlock从楼上传来了很大的动静，John慌忙同Hudson太太告别，登上了他已经好久没有再来过的楼梯。

等着他的是混乱的房间和敞开的门，John故作镇定地走进去呼唤Sherlock的名字，门却在他背后被撞上。John回头去看，Sherlock正靠在门上，反手把门锁反锁。  
确认了门被锁死后，Sherlock一步步靠近了他的客人，他双手优雅地背在身后，他的头发梳得一丝不苟，衣着也无可指摘，看起来就像每一个正常且干净的好人。  
但他的眼神和语气掩藏不了事实：“好久不见，Watson医生。”  
Watson医生站在221B的客厅中央感到一阵寒意，疲倦感从他的左腿向上升起，他想抓住点什么站稳，仍旧拼力维持着自己脆弱的神经：“我们前天刚见过，Sherlock。”  
医生的语气很轻，像一片雪花落下，却也是雪崩前的最后一朵。  
Sherlock的表情变得阴郁，他装模作样地回想了一下前天的事，又露出来恍然大悟的表情：“所以前天我正嗨着的时候，遇见的人其实是你。原来是你像见了瘟神一样避我不及，我本以为我眼花了呢。”  
“我让你在原地等我的，是你跑开了，我想叫住你，我甚至之后又回去找你了。”  
“但你没能找到我。”  
Sherlock一步步逼得John下意识后退，而John躲闪的目光更是刺痛了Sherlock最后一点理智，他粗暴地掐着John的手腕把他拉近，逼他直视自己。  
“Sherlock……我拜托你……”  
Sherlock挤出了一个夸张的笑容：“拜托我什么，Watson医生，拜托我不要把身后的门反锁，还是拜托我别靠这么近，或者拜托我彻底消失，就像两年前那样死去？”  
John绷紧了身体，他双手握拳，恨不能为了刚刚的话把面前这个男人揍趴。他没有Sherlock那讥讽人的能力，却也明白话语的力量：“我是来帮你的，Sherlock，我们是朋友。”  
John和Sherlock的目光交织在一起，John不知道自己现在是什么表情，但Sherlock的阴郁从未散去：“朋友？你把我留在那儿了——你一开始就想把我留在那里。别想否认John，你可能擅长很多事，但说谎绝不位列其中。”  
John最后那些卑微的逃避心理都被挖出来了，他真的不想面愿这个现在全知全能的疯子，挥舞着尖刀，割伤彼此却乐在其中。  
“Sherlock，我很……”  
“别道歉，John，永远别跟我道歉，”Sherlock的手指搭在了John衬衫胸口第一枚扣子上，“你这样会让我觉得你欠我的都还不起了。”  
Sherlock用力扯开了John的衬衫，露出了他早已被冷汗浸润的背心。

在Sherlock把双手伸到他背后用力锁住他的时候，John还没能意识到他的朋友到底想要什么，在Sherlock用力啃着他的脖子的时候，John想到了那个答案却无法相信，直到肚子被一个不容忽视的某样东西死死顶住的时候，John才直面了这一现状。John在震惊中放松了抵抗，让Sherlock把他摔在了一旁的沙发椅中，紧接着膝盖顶开了John的双腿，死死压住John的小腹，John刚想要抓紧扶手站起来脱身，下巴却被掐住抬高，Sherlock那伤人的唇舌此时无比真切地侵犯了John的领地。John瞪大了眼睛看着对方，对方的眼里只有疯狂和望不到底的阴影。John想起要呼吸的时候，Sherlock却在啃噬中掐紧了他的脖子。  
John的视野因为缺氧泛起黑色的涟漪，他却没有想要呼救，那绝望的感觉从Sherlock的指节清晰地借着颈动脉的搏动蔓延到了John的大脑，他无法想象Sherlock到底经历了什么，但痛苦感同身受。  
John曾觉得约伯的故事有点太过了，现在却显得再贴切不过，Sherlock像是要验证他的忠诚和爱意，用最残忍的方式肆意剥夺自己的一切，就算John已经觉得自己一无所有的时候，Sherlock还能继续拿走什么。  
当他们终于分开的时候，John的肺脏猛烈地汲取着221B里的氧气，他在头昏脑胀的时候也没能错过Sherlock嘴唇上的血红色，John舔了舔自己的，才发现是自己刚刚下意识咬伤了Sherlock。  
John没有说任何话，Sherlock仍在居高临下地看着他，他们的胸腔剧烈起伏，就像短兵相接的死敌一样怒视着彼此。Sherlock很快就有了动作，他伸手解开了自己的西装扣，将那件外套甩在一边，明亮的皮带扣就在John面前，他没能看清Sherlock的动作，却将西装裤下面的勃起看得一清二楚。  
John这才想起了人们面对这种情况通常会做什么，而直到面对了这样的情况，经历过战场的John才发现自己其实根本不擅长这个：“Sherlock，不要，别是这个。”  
他无法伤害Sherlock，无法在Sherlock伤害他的时候反击，他可以想象如果Sherlock对世界上任何一人做出这样的事自己会有多么愤怒和义无反顾，但当那个受害人变成了自己，一切都不一样了——如果这是自己活该呢。  
是他选择成为了Sherlock的John Watson，他本可以在最开始转身离开，他可以在每一次伤心愤怒难过的时候永远抽身，现在也不会沦落到被压在他曾日夜守望的沙发椅中，他的Sherlock死死扣住他的手和下身，剥开他的衣服。

最后Sherlock冰冷的手终于碰到了John，John颤抖着无处可躲 ，他抽离了控制的手想要扒开Sherlock的，但Sherlock握到他都痛了，John夹紧的双腿也无计可施。当Sherlock用他拇指上那粗糙的琴茧重重地擦过最敏感的地方，John发出了细小的尖叫，再之后终于是压抑的哭泣声。  
John放任自己被抚摸到有了感觉，放任Sherlock在他身上发泄他的愤怒，他没想到磕药的朋友需要这个，更没想到自己竟然也会妥协到如此田地。  
但Sherlock需要的不仅仅是手活。在John的阴茎慢慢变硬后，他突然被Sherlock拽倒。John仰面躺在地毯上，双腿被Sherlock死死摁住。现在John的长裤已经滑落到脚腕，Sherlock褪掉一边后就直接撑开了John的双腿，John倒抽了一口凉气，他已经发不出拒绝的音节了。  
Hudson太太就在楼下，如果他大声喊的话，Hudson太太会上来的。但在Sherlock的拇指顺着他的股缝突然推入他的后穴时，John下意识咬着自己的手背挨下了一次痛呼。  
John不知道自己为什么要这么做，Sherlock一清二楚：“你早料到这个了，所以你才会躲开我，你甚至都没问我为什么。”  
John心底早已察觉了什么，只是不敢说也不敢问，因为那个问题终究是属于John自己的，因为Sherlock早已有了答案：“你爱我。”  
Sherlock没有对这句话做什么特殊的反应，只是手上一刻不停地想要拓开最后一处John身上从未开发过的地方，他过了一会儿又说：“那你爱我吗？”  
“我以为……可以像之前那样一辈子，那样就很好。”  
“最好的时光？”  
John Watson一生英勇无畏，却在面对他的时候回避了，Sherlock不过是用最有效的方法告诉他这没有用，他今天注定要让John铭记做了逃兵的代价。所以现在他压着John的一条腿，阴茎已经推进了John滚烫的身体里，John哭得像是真的在忏悔了，只是他的手臂仍挡在两人之间，继续回绝着，想要挽留最后一点体面。  
这不行。  
Sherlock用力推到最深，他不在乎John会不会疼，他只想知道John会不会懂。John在插入后第一次撞击时收回了手抓紧地毯，坦白而敞开，Sherlock终于满意地直起了腰，保持着压制的姿势一遍一遍操进了John的身体。  
这对彼此都毫无快感可言，但Sherlock看到John那痛苦的表情，他那被毒品冲刷过太多次的大脑才会稍稍安静下来，才能从无尽的喧哗和光影中寻得片刻宁静。伤害绝不是本意，却是无法避免的结局，Sherlock毫无自责，他流浪了两年后回来发现一无所有，John仍是John，但不再是他的。  
他们的交媾不知过了多久，John的身体才愿意配合Sherlock同频，金发的小个子抓着地毯扭动屁股，在对方操得太深时拱起腰，穴口也随着阴茎的进出一紧一缩。此刻Sherlock也放开了对John的控制，他拉着John的腿攀在自己腰胯上，压低了身体去亲John的额头。空出来的手撑在John身侧，另一只顺理成章地滑进了John单薄的背心，重重地抚摸John腰际和胸部的软肉，掐揉John的乳尖。  
John抬眼只能看到Sherlock棱角分明的锁骨和衬衫领下若隐若现的胸口，Sherlock的嘴唇温柔地擦过他的发际，但却让他浑身都疼得颤抖。他看着笼罩在他身上的阴影，John问自己为什么非要抓住地毯呢，他为什么不能选择他的阴影呢。  
被John回抱的那一刻，Sherlock真的愣住了好几个瞬间，而在这好几个瞬间里，他的理智和为数不多的道德就像流星一样闪过。但最终John抱紧他的手臂也没能从毒品浸泡的意识里中唤回什么，反而让Sherlock压抑太久的野兽�更加张狂，John的配合下他可以操得更重更快，现在John连呻吟也压抑不住，在Sherlock的身下就像真正的爱人那样。

接着John就那样被送上了高潮，他紧紧贴着Sherlock，因为高潮来得太重太快，就连Sherlock也不得不停下来等John结束，掐着John的臀尖抵御着一阵阵紧缩带来的快感。  
之后的John闭上了眼，浑身脱力地瘫软下来，他和Sherlock的距离又拉远了一些，Sherlock仍不依不饶地继续他的施暴。John艰难地吞咽了一下，他已经疼到麻木了，却不知道磕了药的人到底可以坚持多久。  
John没能他们身侧那个高脚圆桌摇摇欲坠的样子，否则他不会试图改一个更舒服的姿势，现在桌子带着上面的瓷杯倒下来，发出震动了整栋楼的巨响，本不该有那么夸张的，不过是之前所有的事发生时，全世界好像只有他们两人。  
Sherlock抱着John，他的动作停下来，就算在这时候，他也能冷静地分析出后果，楼梯上传来Hudson的脚步声，Sherlock的直视着John的眼睛，John没懂Sherlock的用意。  
但当Hudson试图推开门未果，并用担忧的语气询问时，John明白Sherlock要自己做那个把Hudson请走的人，毕竟现在Sherlock说什么都会被当作磕药后的疯话。  
John仍能感觉到Sherlock留在他的身体里，他却要告诉唯一能救他的人什么事也没发生。  
“你们还好吗，John？为什么反锁了门呢？”  
Sherlock一言不发地看着John，同Hudson一起等John的回答。  
“是Sherlock……”John停下清了清嗓子，但压抑不住那些颤抖，“他没站稳，碰倒了桌子，我会收拾好的，Hudson太太。”  
放了心的Hudson太太没有再起疑，当她打算再做一些说教的时候，Sherlock一边亲吻着John一边大声要她滚开。

最后Sherlock不出意料地射进了John的身体，他射得那么深，就像是希望John会因此怀孕一样。John刚刚放弃了最后一次逃跑的机会，Sherlock对此很是满意，满意到甚至想用后入的姿势再来一轮。  
John握紧了拳头，他看到现在Sherlock眼神里的疯狂褪去了很多，但毒品的影响仍没有消减。Sherlock粗暴地将John翻成面朝下的姿势，欣赏John第一次被操开到闭不上的穴口。而John思忖了几个呼吸才试着压低声音开口请求：“别在客厅好吗，Sherlock，如果你非要继续的话，至少别在这里了——你不知道会不会有人来，Hudson太太也有钥匙……”  
“在我们接待委托人的客厅里做让你觉得羞耻了，”Sherlock总是这么惹人厌烦地一针见血，“还是你的颤抖仅仅是因为寒冷？”  
“只是……求你了，我不想在这里了 。”  
“我的卧室会好些吗？”  
Sherlock的手温柔地擦过John的肩头，那里有他刚刚留下齿痕。  
John几乎是细不可察地点了点头，但Sherlock善于观察。他不知哪里来的力气将John从地摊上抱起，留下客厅的一片狼藉在身后，踢开卧室的门走进去。  
Sherlock甚至拐回去带上了门，其实他们知道John的担忧并不能通过转战到卧室解决，但对John来说，跪在Sherlock的床上同他接吻，比跪在客厅地毯上更容易接受。  
Sherlock从后面进入John的时候，John抱着Sherlock的枕头，这枕头比世界上任何一样东西闻起来都更要Sherlock，淡淡的烟草和香波的气味，除此之外没有阳光或是潮湿气，仅仅带一点消毒水的气息。John把他的幸福和苦难都倾诉给枕头，就像是这两年他做的那样，不同的是现在Sherlock在他身后，Sherlock是他全部的幸福和苦难。

“你现在能回答我了吗？”Sherlock一边干操着他的John一边逼问。  
John的眼睛有些红肿，声音也有些嘶哑，浑身上下没有一块肌肉不酸痛。但他仍清楚地知道他欠Sherlock一个回答。  
而答案一直只有一个。  
“当然。”  
Sherlock在John昏过去之前听到他的呢喃，一连串的肯定，从最开始相遇到现在被摁进床垫里强暴，John的那个答案总是肯定。Sherlock终于等来了他苦苦追求的结局，他抱紧了昏睡过去的John，热切地亲吻他，对他倾诉爱语。也就在这一瞬间所有的欲望都被填满，Sherlock时刻运转的大脑也愿意为此停歇下来，暂止那让Sherlock窒息的痛苦。  
他们保持着拥抱的姿势陷入黑暗，Sherlock知道他们会保持着同样的姿势醒来。

第二天中午，Hudson太太终于等到Sherlock反锁的房门打开。她故作镇定地在楼下收拾东西，装作一点都不关心楼上发生了什么。  
昨夜和今晨，221B安静得像是坟墓，她太担心了，也的确溜进去偷偷确认过她的男孩们是否有了危险。但在看到Sherlock和John的衣服堆了一地，卧室的门紧紧闭合，她又迅速退了出去，什么也没敢动，并在早上就为自己开了一瓶香槟。  
她听到一个缓慢的脚步声，她在耐心地等，等John迈着艰难的步子出现在楼梯口的时候，她再适宜地出现，问候一下。  
“上午好，John。”Hudson太太发现John的眼睛有些肿，并刻意关注了John拉高的领口和红肿的嘴唇。  
看到Hudson太太过于明媚的笑容，John疲惫地走近：“Sherlock让我告诉你，说他知道你发现了，让你别急着告诉别人。”  
Hudson太太听了却也没有羞愧，她捂住嘴大笑出声，一面说着恭喜，一面问John到底什么时候搬回来。  
John回答说他上班已经迟到了，这件事可以改天再说。

其实他两个小时前就醒了，身边躺着的是Sherlock。他醒来后第一件事就是去冲了澡，在他刚刚打开水之后，Sherlock就出现了，拉开了浴室的门跟他赤身裸体站在一起。  
他们俩个一时间谁也没有说话，John借用了香波，然后递给了自己身边的Sherlock。  
Sherlock看起来有点想要在浴室再做点什么，但药物的作用已经褪净，他只是在热水的冲刷下抱着闭着眼搓头发的John。可能John的五感经历那么多的折磨有些麻木了，并不知道落在自己身上的哪些是热水，哪些是亲吻。  
John在Sherlock的打扰下也很快洗完了澡，他裹着Sherlock唯一一条浴巾去找客厅的衣服。等他拾起所有的东西后，回头看见Sherlock浑身赤裸挂满水珠，站在客厅没有温度的晨光静静看着他，像是一尊雕像。但这雕像身上刻满了伤痕，很多是John昨夜留下的抓痕，但更显眼的是胳膊上那些淤青与针眼。  
Sherlock浑身上下袒露的都是毒品与性的痕迹。但他的眼神从未有过现在这般温柔：“你要回去了吗，John？”  
John舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，他只是开口要Sherlock小心不要感冒。  
John抱着自己的衣服站在客厅，Sherlock一直盯着他看，在John提醒Sherlock应该把澡洗完之后，Sherlock要他保证自己不会趁现在离开。  
“我哪也不去，Sherlock，”John叹息了一声，“你知道的，我爱你。”  
Sherlock愣住了几秒，然后他含糊其辞地转身去洗了个澡，John就坐在客厅穿好衣服，再把浴巾还给Sherlock。  
那之后他们谁也没提John刚刚的话，只说了有关药物的话题。John希望Sherlock戒毒，而Sherlock只要John搬回来。  
昨夜的事被掩埋在两人平静的对话里。最后John回答说要考虑考虑，他今天还要去诊所，可以改天再聊的时候，Sherlock从自己的沙发椅里站起来，走到John身前，就像昨天一开始那样俯下身来，亲吻了John的唇尖。  
“今天下午7点，我要在221B的门口看到你。”  
而John回答总是好。


End file.
